


Jinxed by an Exceptionally Noxious Pixie

by EllenFremedon



Series: The Knights of Mount Royal [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Habs, Knights of Mount Royal, Montreal Canadiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenFremedon/pseuds/EllenFremedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Maxwell contemplates the character of his best friend. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinxed by an Exceptionally Noxious Pixie

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was part of a writing challenge to use as many x's, z's, q's and j's as possible, so it's a bit rocky, but consider it a peek into what is going to happen in the future of the KoMR, and into Sir Lars' character through the eyes of his best friend.

The juxtaposition of quick, sound judgement and exasperating recklessness joined in the character of his best friend would never cease to amuse Max. Amuse, but also quietly (and justifiably), cause him to zealously exercise as much of his extensive influence as possible to keep Lars from situations where that quick judgement would be jeopardized. Sir Lars' exploits in such times, however, were legendary. 

Take for example, the extent to which he conquered all, under inexcusably bad circumstances, vanquishing odds that would have fazed another knight in their scope and complexity. Moreover, he did so with ease, seemingly on the strength of exquisite reflexes alone. However, it was popular conjecture that Lars was jinxed by an exceptionally noxious pixie who rejoiced in his difficulties and realized how he would be prized if not constantly fixed in injurious sequences of events. 

Lars' presence at the battle, where Sir Rene of Bourque was slain at one of the most frenzied junctures of the war, was one such example of both extreme recklessness and supreme triumph of judgement on his friend's part.

The seizing of Lars' squire, Jiri, had been the unfortunate sequel, and the subsequent quixotic injunction issued by Lord Therrien that Lars should not only abandon him but also take Jacob as his new squire had been met with every expression of quiet pique and unequivocal disdain possible in such a generally reserved person.

Max would also hazard that the consequences of the injunction had a jarring effect on Jacob, used to the relative tranquility of a castle-quartered squire.

How it all would end was no hard conjecture.

It was Lars after all. Things seldom ended well.


End file.
